


Strange Beautiful

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: It’s finally time to exchange gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – Arawaka owns all
> 
> **Warning** – none
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This little story is doing triple duty for the ‘exchange gifts’ prompt for celebrate_fma, for 12_daysofficmas on LJ and the December bingo on DW’s allbingo for the song ‘Strange Beautiful.” It’s a follow up to my story,  The Light of the Solstice 

XXX

Roy nibbled on a succulent piece of smoked fish, shaved paper thin and served on a cracker with soft cheese. It, along with the crab bites Aunt Chris has served at her Solstice party, stuffed one of the trays on the table in his aunt’s private suite. Other trays of nibbles, including his favorite stuffed olives, rested on every surface that didn’t have either a wine decanter or whiskey set on it.

He had set a fire within its decorated wooden and brick fireplace, giving the room a toasty, comfortable feel, safe from the winds that howled outside the frost kissed windows. They had met with his sisters earlier in the evening to exchange gifts, and now, only his inner circle was here. He wasn’t entirely sure when Edward and Alphonse had been added to that and knew Riza was in part responsible for it.

He had purchased a large meal for Fuery, Breda and the rest of his men before the solstice. Anything more would have been inappropriate for a commanding officer to do and they had been thrilled with the spread. He’d gone to Gracia and Elicia’s house with Riza earlier in the day to exchange gifts. Yes, it was after the holidays, just as this quiet party was tonight, but the actual holiday was a busy one for Aunt Chris so they had always celebrated either a few days before or a few days after.

Tonight it was just him and Riza curled up together on one couch, Ed and Winry on another and draped on the fainting couch were Al and Roy’s sister, Lucy. In a wing-backed, padded chair Aunt Chris held dominion over the room, smoking with the new silver cigarette holder Lucy had gotten her.

“What’s see what you got Riza, Roy-boy? It had better be good after all your shenanigans.” Chris pointed with her cigarette, and he scowled at her.

“Can you wrap up a better personality?” Edward asked, and Winry elbowed him.

“Glass houses, brother, glass houses,” Al muttered as Lucy giggled.

“I hope you like it.” Roy stood and fetched the gift he had hidden behind the tri-fold screen from Xing his aunt had in one corner. He settled the large rectangular package on her lap. 

Riza ripped it open revealing a framed colored photo of a branching oak, taken from a worm’s eye view with sunlight streaming down.

“That’s a strange angle,” Ed said. 

“But very pretty,” Al added.

“I love it. I can’t believe you remembered I liked this when we went on that art walk.” Riza set it on the coffee table and pulled him into a kiss sweet and soft.

“I always listen to you even when you think I’m not,” he said pulling her into an embrace.

“I know.” she kissed him again then sat back. “Edward, give Winry your gift.”

“I’m a little nervous,” Ed said, digging in his pocket. Roy was surprised Ed admitted it but not that Ed fished out a jewelry box.

“Ed, I’ll be happy, no matter. there’s nothing to be nervous about,” Winry took his hand.

“Al and I had this idea, and called Granny who sent them along. They were our mother’s,” Ed said, opening the box. 

Winry lifted one of the earrings up. From where he was, Roy thought they were delicately filigreed gold with a tiny blue stone in the center. “Oh, they’re beautiful.”

“I know they’re bigger than the earrings you usually wear, and that they’re really pretty big,” Ed babbled until Winry pressed a finger to his lips.

“They’re beautiful and I’ll save them for special occasions so that means you’re going to have to take me out.” Winry smiled.

“That sounds like fun.” Ed smiled.

Winry slipped two of her loops out of her ears and put on the new earrings before getting her gift for Ed which was long and narrow. “You’ll never guess what it is.”

“I’m never good at guessing.” Ed opened it, and lifted a piece of metal that had the flamel he’d worn on his jacket for so long embossed into it. “I...what is it?”

“It’s a new plate for your shin. I wanted to experiment with fancier models because people have been asking for something less plain. I thought I’d start with you.” Winry tapped his automail leg. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s strange and beautiful, a lot like you.” Ed smiled.

“Like most people in this room from what I can see,” Chris said.

While Ed and Winry discussed the terms of agreement for when and how she should showcase his new leg, Roy pulled Riza closer. “When do I get my gift?”

“Later tonight,” she whispered.

“Bet I can guess what that is.” He grinned. No matter how the rest of the night went, he knew he’d love his gift.


End file.
